Lost Chances
by Jensensexles
Summary: Continuation to "That Was Unexpected." Tony and Steve explore feelings. This one is a bit more fluff than I do, but do not fear, it will have smut.
1. Chapter 1

Tony stepped off of his jet onto the SHEILD Helicarrier, he put his sunglasses to try and strain through the bright sunlight. He looked around as the usual pions were hustling and bustling the flight deck. He began to walk past all the moving people, acting as if he was the only one there. He walked indoors and was greeted at the door by Maria Hill.

"Mr. Stark." She said in a sarcastic tone, her arms folded and smug look upon her face. Tony smiled as he removed his sunglasses. "Ah, Maria...you are looking butchy as always." Tony said with a teethy grin. Maria rolled her eyes and began to walk down the hall. Tony followed in behind. "So, Darling, what is the meeting about this incredibley dull morning?" Maria continued to walk and ignored Tony's existance. Tony pursed his lips and looked around as he followed Maria.

They walked into the main meeting room, everyone already sitting around the table. Maria walked around the table and stood next to Fury. Tony stood at the door. "Oh, man...am I late?" He said as he dropped his arms sarcastically. Bruce chuckled slightly as the rest rolled their eyes. Tony looked over at Steve, Steve seemed stand offish and sort of ignored Tony's usual dickish behavior. Tony walked over to an empty seat, right across from Steve.

Tony sat there fiddling with his tie as Fury went on and on about something to do with property damage or some garbage like that. Tony was not listening, he dropped his tie as he looked up at Steve who was listening intently. He couldn't help but think of the night before. The way his muscles moved, the softness of his hair, the way Tony felt when he was with him, he couldn't escape these thoughts and he blushed as Steve glanced over at him.

Tony quickly looked away and went back to fiddling with his tie. He looked down at his tie as he could feel Steve's gaze on him. He tried desperately to get those thoughts out of his head. He closed his eyes, but the image of Steve half naked was there. He opened his eyes and dropped his tie and sighed heavily.

"Problem, Tony?" Fury said in a sarcastic manner. Tony looked over at Fury, and then glanced around the table. "Nah, pirate joe, it is just a lovely day, can we have class outside?" Fury rolled his eyes and continued with his memo. Tony looked over and Steve was staring at him. He had a stern face, but his eyes were soft. Tony couldn't help but think, _was he thinking of the night before_? Tony shook his head and looked out the window.

After Fury had finished his meeting, Tony got up and went to the edge of the flight deck and looked out the large window. "Was it that boring?" A voice said coming from behind Tony. "Only the bits about how we have to stop destroying the city." Tony said as he inhaled. "So...all of it?" Steve came up next to Tony and stared out the window. "Yeah, pretty much." Tony said in a slight giggle. Steve smirked and leaned against the railing and crossed his arms. "Thanks for coming, Tony." Steve said as he looked at Tony.

"Not like I had much choice, didn't want a repeat of last night." Tony said in a lie as he looked over at Steve. Tony could see the light die in Steve's eyes as the words escaped his lips. Steve lost his smile and uncrossed his arms. "Right, well...no one does." Steve said as he got up and walked away. Tony watched as Steve left and thought to himself, _What the fuck did I just do? _


	2. Chapter 2

Tony walked back into his house throwing his blazer on the chair and loosening his tie. He collapsed on the couch and thought of Steve's face and how it lost some of it's light. He rubbed his eyes and closed them. "Sir, you have a phone call." Tony opened his eyes. "Not now, Jarvis. I am not in the mood for a pep talk from anyone at the moment." Tony sat up and put his head between his knees. "Sir, I think you might want to take this call." Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"Tony?" A soft feminine voice said. Tony perked up. "Pepper, darling, how are you?" Tony said as he stood up and grabbed his coat. "Tony I am fine, just finishing up some paperwork. Look, I got a call from Coulson today, something about you and Steve acting weird." Tony rolled his eyes and put his coat on a hanger in his bedroom. "Pepper, please tell Agent to stay out of affairs, there is nothing out of the ordinary between Steve and I, usually hate hate relationship." Tony walked over to his bed and laid down. "So there is something going on, what happened?" Tony rubbed his face. "Pepper, there is nothing wrong, finish your paperwork, I will see you on Wednesday." Tony hung up the phone and kicked off his shoes and fell asleep.

Tony woke up to Jarvis. "Sir, there is someone at the door." Tony stood up and put on pants. "Just let them in, I am sure it is Pepper or Rodey." He got up and walked downstairs. Tony stopped just before the bottom of the stairs to see a blonde man in a brown leather jacket. "Steve, what a pleasantly weird surprise." Tony said as he finished decending the stairs. Steve turned around and smiled slightly. "Tony, how are you?" Steve said as he walked towards him, his hand extended. Tony looked at his hand, he hesitantly grabbed it to shake it, he could the softness of Steve's skin, the strength in his grip, and immediatley all the thoughts from two nights ago reamurged. Steve let go and stood back. "I was curious to see if you wanted to grab lunch and discuss fighting techniques?"

Tony looked at Steve. "Are you asking me out on a date?" Tony said in a joking manner. Steve gained a stern face. "Tony please, I am extending a hand of friendship here, that is all." Tony kind of smiled, but hated what Steve said. He could not believe how much he hated what Steve said. He agreed and went to get dressed.

Steve and Tony walked down the street. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why couldn't we take my Mercedes?" Steve smiled. "Because it is a gorgeous day for a walk." Tony looked over at Steve as he said it, as much as he hated walking, he didn't mind as much when he was with Steve. They walked down into the city as they found a small cafe. "Here? Can't we go somewhere nicer? I am a billionaire you know?" Steve smiled again as he walked closer to the door and turned around. "Just because a place is in high taste and in high exspense does not mean the food is worth eating, they have great sandwiches here." Steve turned around and walked inside and grabbed a table. Tony walked in behind. "Thanks Buddha."

Tony walked over to the table Steve was sitting at. He pulled the chair out and sat down. Steve was looking at a menu, he was thinking to himself, Tony could see that with the pleasant look on his face. Tony couldn't help but stare, he loved when Steve had that look, it was so soft and remarkable. The way he had no wrinkles on his face, the slight redness in his cheek, it was as if Steve was perfect, in every sense of the word. He snapped out of it and grabbed the menu. "So what kind of fighting did you want to talk about?" He said as he glanced at all the food. Steve didn't look away from his menu. "Oh, I don't want to talk about fighting, I figured it was the only way you would get out of the house and have lunch with me." Steve folded his menu and put it on the table. Tony's jaw dropped as he dropped his menu slightly.

"Really?" Tony said in a bit of shock. Steve closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. "We need to talk, and I think you know what about." Tony looked away and closed his menu. "Oh, they have a pesto panini, I know what I'm getting." Tony said avoiding the subject. "Tony, you can't ignore this, there is no working together unless we talk about this." Tony looked over at Steve. "And what exactly are we talking about?" Steve leaned into the table. "Your sheer lack of physical fighting, you are not always going to be able to rely on the suit you know." Tony's eyes widened, a bit relieved that Steve was not refferring to the other night, but saddened at the same time. "Steve, I am not concerned, the suit and I work well, I don't need to rely on anything else." Steve's face went soft in a sorrow type way as he fell back into his chair. "You really don't think you can rely on anyone but yourself do you? Tony, we are a team, you are not alone." Tony looked at Steve. "Oh yeah, so I can rely on you to save my life?" Steve slammed his fist on the table. "Yes Goddamnit!" Tony's eyes widened as Steve's unexpected reaction brought back memories. Steve looked at Tony, trying desperately to reach out to him. "Steve, I appreciate this, I do, and I appreciate you...but I can't do this right now." Tony stood up and walked for the door.

Steve got up and followed him. Tony walked down the street and Steve took Tony's shoulders and slammed him against the wall down a small alley of the street. Tony was surprised. "Steve, what in God's name ar..." Tony was cut off as Steve slammed his lips against Tony's. Tony's eyes widened as he could feel the softness of Cap's lips against his. Tony's hands found themselves on Steve's hips as Steve's right hand rested on Tony's neck and his left rested on the brick wall behind Tony. Steve slowly pushed his tongue passed Tony's teeth and down his throat. Tony's tongue began to dance and move along with Steve's, as each movement brought a feeling of euphoria to each man. Steve pulled away and stared at Tony and Tony stared back. Steve let go of Tony and looked away and turned quickly and left Tony in the alley. Tony looked forward at the wall across from him, unmoving. _What just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

Steve walked into his small hotel room he rented in Malibu whilst he was there to see Tony. He slammed the door and put his hand on the wall. He rested his forehead in his pale as he thought to himself. _Why can't I make this stop? _He stood up and walked over to the bed. He removed his coat and placed it on the small desk by the TV. He sat down and rubbed his hands together as he tried to push thoughts of Tony out of his head. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly to try and gain control of his thoughts. At that moment there was a ring on his phone. His eyes shot open and he walked to the phone and grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Sir, you have a call from a Mister Tony Stark." Said the lady from the reception desk. Steve closed his eyes and exhaled. "Yes, put it through." Steve hestitantly awaited the call. "Steve?" Said a drakened voice. "Yes, Tony...it's me." Steve said as he struggled to control his breathing. "Steve, I am sitting in the lobby, put on something nice, we are going for dinner." Steve heard a click from the other end, Tony had hung up. Steve put the phone back on the hook, he grabbed his coat and went down to the lobby. "I thought I told you to dress nice." Tony said looking Steve up and down. Steve widened his arms. "This is what you get." Steve said dropping his hands to his side. Tony pursed his lips. "It will have to do, come on." Tony gestured as he walked out the front door. Steve followed as Tony opened the side door to his convertable mercedes, Steve got in and sat down. Tony closed the door and walked over to the drivers seat. He sped off and down the street. "Where are we going?" Steve asked in confusion. "This great little place on the beach, you'll love it Cap, it will bring back memories of the last 70 years." Tony said in sarcasm.

Tony pulled up to a secluded part of the beack and got out of the car. Steve got out and stood by the car. "Where are we?" Tony ignored the question. Steve looked at Tony as he walked away, Steve ran to catch up to Tony. They were walking in the sand, Steve was falling into the sand with each step. Steve was struggling to understand what was going on. Just then Steve could see some light in the distance. Tony stopped as they came up to a small boat by the shore. It was modern, but not a yacht, but big enough for a small table. Steve stopped and his face softened. "Welcome to dinner." Tony said as he walked towards the boat. Steve followed close behind. They got onto the boat and gestured to the table. Steve smiled and sat down.

Tony went to the boats stearing and pulled away from the beach, he went out far enough that they were away from the shore, but still close to see the lights of the city. He turned the engine off and through an anchor overboard. He went a small cupboard and pulled out two plates of cheeseburgers and fries and placed them on the table. Steve smiled. "Wow, classy." Steve said with a smile. Tony sat down. "Figured you would enjoy a classy and high exspense setting with great tasting food." Steve smiled and leaned back in his chair as Tony started in with the fries. "Tony, what is this about?" Steve said trying to read into all of this. Tony continued to eat his fries. "Figured it would be easier to talk where there weren't any alleys for you to shove me into." Steve sighed as Tony made jokes of serious things. "Tony, look...I...uh." Steve struggled to talk but he didn't know what to say. Tony put his hand up and stopped eating his fries.

"Steve, I am not going to lie, I haven't stopped thinking of that night for the passed few days. I don't know why, not that I want to or anything, I just can't stop. So, obviously that means something, and clearly you can't keep your American hands off of me, so maybe this means we have to talk about it." Steve sighed and put his hands on his lap. He looked at Tony who seemed so calm and non chalant about the whole situation, Steve wished he could be as calm as that. "Tony, where I am from, this is wrong. This feels wrong, but it doesn't at the same time. I want to be around you, and it bothers me so much. Explain that to me, hot shot." Tony smiled and leaned back into his chair. "Cap, if I could explain my allure to people, I wouldn't be getting as laid as I am." He chuckled and went back to his fries.

Steve started in on his burger. They sat their eating in silence for a moment. Tony stopped eating and looked at Steve. "All I know is that I kind of need these thoughts to stop." Steve looked saddened, as if he just lost a pet. Tony's face did not change, stern and in control. "And, there is only one way I can see that will make this stop." Steve sat there in hesitation, as if he was waiting for news if his grandfather died or not. He swallowed down the rest of his burger and his voice cracked as he asked, "And...and what is that?" Tony smirked and stood up. He took up the anchor and started the boat and headed back for shore. Steve was still at a loss as to what was going on. But, he went with it because he had no ambitions of the future with the thought in his head that Tony didn't want him. They got back to shore and headed back to the car. They drove back to the hotel. They got out of the car and Tony gave his keys to the valet and walked into the hotel. Steve was a tad baffled but followed him none the less.

_What is going on?_


	4. Chapter 4

Tony pushed the elevator button and Steve stood next to him in silence, trying to make heads or tales of what Tony is planning. The elevator doors opened and Tony stepped inside, Steve stood outside. "Coming?" Tony asked as he gestured in the elevator. Steve hesitantly walked inside and the dooors closed. Tony then pushed the stop button. Steve jerked as the elevator came to a full stop. Tony pushed Steve to the wall as Steve did to him before. Steve blushed as he felt Tony lean into him. Tony could feel Steve's muscles begin to flex as he got closer. Tony pressed on hand to Steve's chest and the other casually placed on the wall of the elevator. Steve's heart began to race as he felt Tony's hand lay on his chest. Tony looked at Steve as he could see the tension build within him. Tony then leaned in and kissed Steve, their lips practically becoming one. Steve placed his hands on Tony's back.

Tony slid his hand from Steve's chest to his waist, his fingers digging into his skin. Steve cringed as he felt the sharp pain, he pushed his tongue into Tony's mouth and licked the back of Tony's teeth. Tony's tongue began to wrap around Steve's as they moved in perfect sync with each other. Steve's hands began to trace Tony's shoulder bones as his fingers dug in. Tony moaned as he felt Steve claw at his back. Steve pushed his tongue further into Tony's throat as the passion within him built. At that moment they heard a voice over the speakers in the elevator. "Hello? The elevator stopped, is everything all right?" Tony pulled away and dropped his head. "Uh, everything is fine, just accidentally leant on the stop button, can you start us back up?" The words scratching through heavy breathing. The elevator began to move and Tony leaned on the wall of the Elevator.

They reached Steve's floor and they exited the elevator. They got into Steve's room. "Wow, this room is nice, how did you afford it?" Steve chuckled and took his coat off. "Uh, actually...Shield is paying for it, told them I had an important mission to try and fend off an evil robot." Tony turned and looked at Steve and bursted into laughter. "Wow, you do have a sense of humor, I am proud of you." Steve smiled and he sat on the bed. Tony looked at him softly, he couldn't hide his feelings, he walked over to Steve and stood in front of him. Tony took his left hand and put it on Steve's head as he ran his fingers through his hair. Steve closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Tony's waste and pulled him in close and hugged his cheek to Tony's thigh.

Tony kneeled down in front of Steve and rested his hand on Steve's neck and pulled him in close as he kissed him romantically. Steve wrapped his hands around Tony's lower back as he kissed him back. Tony slowly took his coat off and pushed Steve back onto the bed, he continued to kiss him as he began to unbutton Steve's shirt. Steve began to feel passion build within him as his passionate kiss became one of desperation, desperate to feel every part of Tony and desperate for Tony to feel every part of him. Tony pulled of Steve's shirt and began to kiss his chest, slowly wrapping his tongue around Steve's nipples, and moving all over his pecs, feeling the firmness of his muscles inside of his mouth.

Steve flew his head on the bed as he moaned in pleasure as Tony caressed his chest with every stroke of his tongue. Steve moved his hands into Tony's head and began to run his fingers through his thick, dark hair. Tony felt Steve's fingers in his hair and felt the sting of pleasure run this hid body. He ran his tongue up Steve's chest and up to his neck and began to lick and suck his neck and move every so often to his lower jaw and back again. Steve gripped Tony's hair as he began to suck his neck. Tony sat up and Steve moved his hands from Tony's hair and down to his shirt and unbuttoned it faster than he ever had before and ripped it off, the glow of the arc reactor was beating on his face, the beautiful blue accentuating every perfect detail of Steve's face. He leaned in and kissed Tony's stomach, Tony could feel Steve's soft lips press against his skin, at that moment he could feel himself get hard. Tony put his hands on Steve's large shoulders and began to rub up and down Steve's arms. He liked to feel and touch Steve's muscles, melding together almost seamlessly. Steve moved his hands down to Tony's belt and began to unbutton it, he pushed Tony back as he removed his pants. Tony's hands found their way down to Cap's buckle and began to unbutton his pants.

As Steve removed what was left of his clothing he leaned in and began to kiss and suck Tony's neck as he felt Tony's beard rub up against his skin. Tony closed his eyes as he felt Cap's soft lips kiss his rough skin, he moaned in pleasure as Steve's tongue moved around and causing Tony sensations he had never felt before. Steve's lips traced the muscles that emerged from Tony's neck as he tensed up with pleasure, his rough skin seaming to become soft as Steve touched it. His hands rubbed up Tony's side and lower hips, Tony's hands were busy with Steve's soft and strong hair. As Tony tugged Steve's hair he could feel himself getting hard. Steve pulled back and looked at Tony. He reached into the side table and pulled out a condom, he felt weird holding it in his hands, but ignoring the thought he unwrapped it and placed it on himself.

Tony watched as the muscles bulged from Steve with every movement, he saw the innocence in Steve as he put on the condom, he couldn't help but smile. He sat up and as Steve was still preoccupied with the process Tony grabbed the side of his neck and began to kiss him again. Steve was caught off guard but was happy. Tony pulled away, "You are so innocent, it is one of the things that makes me want you so badly." Steve's eyes seemed to glisten as Tony said those words, Tony fell back to the bed. Steve placed one hand on Tony's chest and slid it down to his lower hips. Steve took Tony's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Tony felt Steve's hands slid up and down his legs, sending sensations all through his body. Steve then slowly thrusted himself into Tony. Tony winced and let out a groan as Steve slid into him. Steve let out a low moan in his exhale as he felt the tightness of Tony slide on his firm erection.

Steve placed his hands on Tony's hips and began to slowly thrust into Tony. Tony slammed his eyes tighter and gritted his teeth as he felt Steve move into him. He felt the grip of Steve's hand began to tighten as he moved slightly faster. He began to moan louder with pleasure, his fingers were twisting into the fabric of the blanket on the bed. Steve moved faster and faster and began to pant louder and louder as he felt himself slam further and further into Tony. Tony let out low moans and groans of pleasure as Steve's large cock gained speed. Steve thrusted faster and harder as he could feel himself giving into pleasure. He closed his eyes and moaned as he panted, the tightness of Tony and the pleasure running through him gave way to his judgement of holding out. He thrusted a few more times until he final came into Tony, he let out a low yell as he fell onto Tony's chest, Tony gritted his teeth no longer and opened his eyes as he felt Steve stop. He placed his hand on Steve's head and mixed his fingers into his hair. "Not bad for a rookie."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve looked up at Tony and smirked, "Thanks...I guess." Steve said whilst still catching his breath. Tony placed his head back onto the bed as he laid with Steve on his chest, he couldn't help but feel like this was right, it was how it was suppose to be. He then sat up, moving Steve with him, "Now, let me show you how a real man does it." Tony said with a smuggness Steve so enjoyed. Tony pulled another condom out of Steve's side table and slid it on. "My record is 7 seconds." Tony said with a smile. Steve rolled his eyes. Tony slid his hands up and down Steve's chest as he moved Steve to his stomach. He then rubbed his hands up and down Steve's muscley back. Feeling the muscles sent shivers down Tony's spine, they turned him on more than anything before. He crawled over Steve's back and kissed the nape of Steve's neck. Steve groaned as Tony moved down his back, his tongue dipping into his skin.

Tony sat back up and his hands slid over Steve's perfectly chiseled ass, the firmness and the softness of the skin was unlike anything Tony as ever touched. Steve dug his face into the bed as the motions were causing tingles throughout his body. Tony then slowly slid into Steve, Steve gritted his teeth and gripped the blankets as the pain shot through his body. "Well, not much noise from you, you are taking this well." Tony said as he fully inserted. "You forgot I fought two different armies and was frozen for 70 years, this is nothing." Steve said through his teeth. Tony smiled, "What a perfect little soldier." Tony began to thrust in and out of Steve, gripping his hips for support. He began to thrust faster and faster as the freshness of Steve's first insertion brought Tony more pleasure. Steve bit the blanket and his muscles flexed as Tony slammed into him, the pleasure was over powering the pain, it got to the point where Steve couldn't even feel it anymore.

Tony began to pant and moan as he could feel himself about the climax. He thrusted harder and harder until finally he came into Steve and let out a loud moan. Steve was still gripping the blanket as Tony pulled out and sat back on the bed. Steve slowly let go of the blanket and fell on his back. He was panting as well, he stared at the ceiling as he got back control of his breathing. Tony leaned against the wall and watched Steve, his skin glowing with sweat, his muscles glistening. He folded his fingers together and pursed his lips, "Well, that didn't help." Steve continued to look at the cieling. "Didn't help what?" Tony closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall. "I was hoping that if I had you one more time I wouldn't want you anymore, that maybe all I was feeling was lust, I was wrong."

Steve sat up and looked at Tony, his jaw slightly lowered. "You mean, this was more?" Steve asked slightly confused. For Steve it was more, he knew it was more, but he figured to Tony it was nothing more than sex. To hear those words come out of his mouth brought him happiness, but fear at the same time. Tony got up and got dressed, Steve sat up and put his pants on. He sat at the end of the bed as he saw Tony put on his gray suit. Tony stopped and looked at Steve, his soft face watching everything he was doing. "I am not sure where to go from here, but all I know is that I cannot be around you unless you are mine." Steve looked him in the eyes and said nothing. Tony dropped his head and walked for the door, Steve stood up and grabbed him by the arm. Tony looked back at Steve.

Their gaze filled with peircing passion. Steve looked down at his hand, his thoughts filled with nothing but Tony. Tony put his hand on Steve's hand and rubbed his thumb on it. Steve looked back up at Tony as Tony started to walk away. "Tony!" Steve said before Tony left, he looked back at him. "I don't know what to do either, but...you are mine, and I am yours." He said dropping his hands into his pockets. Tony smirked and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Steve just smiled as he felt the presence of Tony leaving his door, he dropped his head and smiled.


End file.
